Ocean
by Skaelds
Summary: Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un qui lui en voulait là-haut. Parce que oui, forcément, le jour où elle se décidait enfin à y aller, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Malfoy. " - Est-ce que tu crois être discrète, Granger ? " UA [Two-Shot ?]
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean**

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs explications qui pouvaient éclaircir cette situation et aucune n'était rationnelle.

Et puis sincèrement, Hermione n'avait pas envie de détacher son regard du tableau qui lui faisait face. Est-ce que vous auriez eu envie, vous, à sa place ? Elle n'était pas stupide, et savait reconnaître un beau garçon.

Et malgré son insupportable vanité, Draco Malfoy en était un.

Hermione esquissa un pas en arrière, se glissant derrière une des colonnes de pierre. Poussa un soupir. C'était bien sa veine, tomber sur Malfoy le seul jour où elle avait enfin décidé de s'accorder ce petit plaisir interdit.

Harry, Ron et elle avaient découvert en cinquième année comment ouvrir les portes d'ici le soir tombé, afin de profiter un maximum de la fraicheur et de la solitude. Et Hermione étant Hermione, le plaisir combattant l'interdiction, elle avait hésité pendant plusieurs mois avant de baisser les bras et de venir s'y aventurer.

Et évidemment, Malfoy était là.

Quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir là-haut. Beaucoup.

La question était maintenant de savoir comment s'éclipser de la salle sans se faire remarquer par le blond. Elle osa jeter un énième coup d'oeil, s'attardant sur le corps musclé, le dos pâle et les gouttes qui tombaient doucement le long de ses mèches blondes pour s'échouer sur son torse imberbe.

Foutrement bien fichu.

Elle le vit sortir de la piscine, un caleçon noir comme unique vêtement et s'ébrouant à la façon d'un chien mouillé. Hermione étouffa un rire, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir son gémissement amusé.

Un nouveau coup d'oeil.

Wow. Elle n'avait remarqué qu'il avait un corps aussi bien dessiné... Calme, Hermione. C'est Mal-foy devant tes yeux.

Encore un.

Il avait toujours été aussi fascinant ?

Un autre.

Et ces gouttes qui roulaient sur son corps...

Et un aut-

« - Est-ce que tu crois être discrète, Granger ? »

Merde. Elle poussa un soupir, et quitta sa cachette, en profitant pour regarder allégrement le blond qui s'essuyait. Relevant rapidement les yeux, elle croisa le regard moqueur de l'autre, une étincelle amusée au fond des prunelles anthracites.

« - La prude et _si_ sage Je-sais-Tout irait à la piscine à minuit passée pour mater les quelques courageux s'y aventurant ? Merlin, pincez-moi, je rêve.

\- Très drôle, pinça-t-elle ses lèvres. Il n'arrive pas qu'à toi d'avoir envie de se baigner.

\- A cette heure-là ? En brisant une dizaine de règles du règlement ? Qui que vous soyez, quittez ce corps immédiatement et rendez-nous Granger. »

Elle le fixa avec un regard mauvais, se remémorant d'un coup toutes ces années de brimades et d'insultes échangées. Un joli duo qu'ils formaient tous les deux. Aussi haineux l'un que l'autre envers celui qui leur faisait face. Elle laissa son regard courir sur l'eau, se décidant en un clin d'oeil.

Hermione avait décidé de se baigner, et même si Malfoy était là, elle se contenterait de l'ignorer et de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle déboutonna son chemisier sous le regard surpris du blond, retirant sa jupe, ses collants, ses chaussures et son haut pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? hallucina l'autre,la regardant comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Je me baigne, répondit-elle simplement en serrant les dents. Tu n'es qu'un simple imprévu dans mon plan et je ne te compterais pas comme obstacle.

\- Epargne-moi cette vue et rhabille-toi, j'aimerais garder mes yeux intacts.

\- Libre à toi de partir » se contenta-t-elle d'énoncer, glissant un pied dans la piscine pour en jauger la température. Elle grimaça au vu de sa froideur mais s'approcha tout de même de l'escalier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un rire étouffé provenir de la direction de Malfoy et qu'elle se rende compte que lui tourner le dos avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Et qu'elle sente un poids lourd la heurter de dos, qu'elle batte des pieds et des mains dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, avant de ressentir la glaceur brutale de l'eau lui couper le souffle. Le froid la figea un moment, avant qu'elle ne tape le sol du pied pour reprendre surface, inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais dans la foulée.

Ses cheveux autrefois noué s'étaient détachés et lui gouttaient dans les yeux, plaqués sur son front et allant jusque dans sa bouche, lui manquant de faire recracher une de ses mèches. Ajoutant à ce magnifique tableau des sous-vêtements trempés et gonflés par l'eau, elle avait l'impression de rejouer Samarah à sa sortie du puits.

« Malfoy. » siffla-t-elle d'un ton suraigu et glacial. « Tu. Vas. Me. Payer. Ça. »

Loin d'être impressionné, Draco éclata de rire avant de s'approcher un peu mieux du bord pour la détailler. Et accessoirement se moquer. Il contint à grand effort un sourire clairement railleur, son pied à la limite de l'eau.

« - Alors, contente d'avoir fait trempette ?

\- Tu feras moins le malin dans quelques secondes » sourit-elle faussement, ses traits encore figés dans une colère qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, sans comprendre, elle lui attrapa la cheville - lui tirant un glapissement indigné - et le tira en avant, le corps du blond allant d'ici peu encaisser un plat phénoménal. Il s'écroula dans la piscine, d'immenses gerbes d'eau allant inonder le sol, tandis qu'Hermione partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable, les deux mains tenant son ventre.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle quand il refit surface, dans le même état qu'Hermione, ses mèches blondes se collant à son front pour l'empêcher de voir.

« - Ah vraiment, tu veux la jouer comme ça... » l'entendit-elle marmonner juste une seconde avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, son poids la déséquilibrant assez pour qu'elle perde pied.

Hermione tenta de remonter - en vain- clouée sous l'eau par le poids de Malfoy qui s'était noué autour de son corps. Dédaignant l'idée de percer la surface, elle se laissa simplement tomber en arrière, alors qu'ils chutaient tous les deux sur le fond de la piscine, le blond sous elle. Ils frappèrent tous les deux le sol du pied pour pouvoir enfin respirer, soupirant de soulagement lorsque l'oxygène eut enfin un libre retour sur leurs poumons.

Sauf que Draco et Hermione étaient rancuniers. Très rancuniers.

Et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui attrape la taille et l'enfonce sous l'eau, de minuscules bulles sortant d'entre ses lèvres bleuies. Poussant - du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous l'eau - une espèce de grognement, Hermione envoya son pied dans l'estomac du blond, le faisant disparaître sous la surface bleue à son tour.

En juste retour des choses, il la fit tomber en lui attrapant ses deux chevilles, manquant presque de s'asseoir sur elle, et ne lâchant que lorsqu'elle commença presque à suffoquer, le besoin d'air se faisant vital.

En fin de compte, ils sortirent tous les deux la tête, respirant à grand coups encore une fois, avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle riait par automatisme ou pour le comportement bien puérils qu'ils avaient tous les deux affichés, mais voir le Serpentard d'ordinaire si rébarbatif, snob et glacial rire à grand éclats la faisait sourire. Elle s'était bien douté que les membres de sa maison devaient avoir une attitude tout à fait différente entre eux que celle affichée, mais ça faisait tout de même un choc.

Un sacré choc.

« - C'est qu'il sait rire, le petit prince » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, l'étincelle amusée dans ses yeux contredisant ses paroles.

Draco la fusilla du regard, avant de s'ébrouer à nouveau, en ressortant avec la même coupe qu'Harry. S'observant dans le reflet de l'eau avec une grimace dégoûtée, il les lissa en arrière avant de se retourner vers Hermione, lui prêtant à nouveau attention.

« - Ne crois pas qu'on soit devenu amis parce qu'on a...

\- Chahuté ? Joué ? Coulé ensemble ?

\- ... Eu un minuscule et rien du tout moment d'amusement.

\- Ah. C'est terrible, c'est vrai. Mon dieu, Malfoy, est-ce que tu vas t'en remettre ? Lança Hermione sarcastiquement, toujours autant amusée. Si auparavant - et ça voulait dire une heure plus tôt Mister Parfait l'agaçait par ces phrases ou du même genre, sur le moment ça l'amusait.

Il lui décocha un énième regard noir, remontant le bord de la piscine pour s'y asseoir.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es venue ici, toi l'amoureuse inconditionnée des bibliothèques ?

Hermione hésita un moment avant de se hisser à côté du blond - ce qu'elle-même ne comprit pas - en rejoignant ses cheveux trempés en une esquisse de queue de cheval.

\- C'est calme. Il fait nuit, il y a personne et on s'y sent bien. J'avais simplement envie, finit-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Sincèrement, Malfoy ? Je t'ai dit ma raison, tu pourrais te lancer aussi.  
Nouveau regard polaire. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de toute façon.

\- Très bien. _Très bien._

 _-_ Pardon ?

\- Le dortoir est toujours rempli à craquer, confia Draco. Il y a du monde, des Serpentard défoncés de tous les côtés, une odeur d'alcool qui ne part presque jamais. Vous les Gryffondor êtes persuadés que le glacial cachot de Snape est le reflet de notre salle commune. C'est faux. C'est la fête presque tous les soirs. Il y a Goyle, planqué en cerbère près du buffet, prêt à attaquer n'importe qui osera toucher à la bouffe, Crabbe avec une bouteille de bierre dans chaque main et effondré sur un fauteuil, Nott avec son léger verre de punch qui regarde tout le monde et discute avec ceux encore clean, Zabini - Blaise - avec une fille sous chaque bras, Nott qui finit en général à côté de lui et un niveau d'humour qui te ferait pleurer du sang, Pansy et Daphnée - Greengrass - qui rient en évaluant le degré d'ivresse de Blaise et qui se contentent de punch, l'autre Greengrass qui dévisage les autres tout en finissant ses devoirs, d'autres Serpentard de septième année et de la musique.

Il marqua une pause, laissant sa main tremper dans l'eau.

\- Et c'est ça le problème. En fait non, c'est faux, décida-t-il en changeant d'avis. Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est simplement... Je ne sais pas. Lassant à la longue. Et puis j'ai trouvé un moyen d'entrer sans cette piscine, et ...

Nouvelle pause. Sa main passée dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir un Poufsouffle et déclarer qu'ici c'est le Paradis, que je m'y sens bien, et bla et bla, et pitié donnez leur un cerveau, ne serait-ce que pour les autres. Mais c'est calme. C'est joli. C'est apaisant. » Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui écoutait attentivement avant d'afficher un sourire goguenard. « - Enfin quand je ne tombe pas sur une Je-Sais-Tout qui aurait dû finir à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi les lions ? »

Elle laissa tremper ses jambes dans l'eau, évitant son regard. Il avait raison.

Chacun choisissait sa maison à l'entrée de l'examen de Poudlard, en fonction des aptitudes ressortant au test. Ils devaient ensuite se placer devant un vieux chapeau décrépi - la mascotte de l'école - et déclamer fièrement la maison qu'ils avaient choisi. Et Hermione avait préféré Gryffondor.

Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas.

\- Hermione Granger ne sait pas quelque chose ? Appelez la Gazette, c'est le scoop de l'année !

\- Hilarant, Malfoy. Je suis sérieuse. Serdaigle me plaisait, vraiment. Je suis intelligente - sans vouloir manquer de modestie - et bien plus que courageuse. Mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Pourquoi Serpentard ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Comme si j'aurais pu choisir une autre que celle-là. Serdaigle à la limite aussi. Est-ce qu'on demande à Draco Malfoy, _pourquoi_ Serpentard ? Non. Ce serait comme demander à Petit-Potter pourquoi Gryffondor.

\- Il a failli aller à Serpentard, tu sais.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Non, sérieusement ?

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Potter chez nous... Attends une seconde que je m'en remette. Potter chez nous. Potter. Le Saint Sauveur et Loyal Potter. Défenseur de la veuve de l'orphelin et du tueur. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

\- A cause de toi » avoua Hermione. « - Il s'imaginait qu'ils devaient tous être comme toi et a préféré suivre Ron.

\- Je suis flatté. Je suis la cause du choix de Potter. Et assez vexé aussi. »

Elle éclata encore de rire, l'air d'incompréhension blessée du futur petit Lord lui tirant une hilarité sans pareille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se calmait, le visage de Draco redevenant une surface lisse.

« - Vous n'avez pas été très... Sympathiques l'un envers l'autre à votre première rencontre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je lui ai tendu la main et lui ai proposé de l'aider à Poudlard !

\- Tu omets la partie où tu critiques son premier ami juste devant ses yeux.

\- Ah, Weasmoche. Reconnais - oui, je sais, tu n'es pas objective - que j'aurais fais un meilleur ami bien plus intéressant que ce clochard.

\- C'est mon ami, Malfoy. » s'emporta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. « - Retire.

\- Non. Je ne regrette aucun des mots.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ? » sourit-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il lui sourit en retour, vaguement amusé, et sans étirer plus ses lèvres qu'un petit rictus en coin. Mais c'était déjà ça, et sans qu'elle ne le remarque, c'était les premiers sans haine et moquerie qu'ils s'échangeaient.

En fait, si elle avait dû être honnête, elle était bien là.

Le clapotis des vaguelettes contre les parois, ses pieds baignant dans l'eau plus tiède que froide maintenant et ces petites discussions entre eux qui ne menaient à rien mais qui ne laissaient pas place au silence. Qui étaient intéressantes. Alors elle se contenta de regarder ses pieds, secouant ses orteils glacés et profitant du nouveau silence s'étant installé.

« - C'était vraiment à cause de moi, alors. Potter serait allé à Serpentard.

\- Ça t'a tant marqué que ça, cette histoire ? se moqua-t-elle sans méchanceté.

Il la fixa une dizaine de seconde avant de poser ses yeux sur la piscine.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

\- Si tu le dis, lui accorda-t-elle, peu convaincue. On pique une tête ?

Sans avoir le temps d'avoir la réponse à sa question, elle se fit tout bonnement pousser dans l'eau une seconde fois, alors qu'il atterrissait à ses côté une demi-seconde plus tard.

Draco plongea la tête sous l'eau alors qu'elle l'imitait, parcourant en quelques instants la distance d'une longueur. Elle le vit percer la surface, reprenant son souffle et regardant derrière lui avec un rictus satisfait.

« - C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? lui cria-t-elle - moitié en chuchotant quand même, essayons de ne pas réveiller tout le lycée - alors qu'il poussait un hoquet indigné pour toute réponse.

\- Vraiment Granger ?

\- Hmm, hmm. Il faut croire que le célèbre Malfoy n'est pas si doué dans _tout_ les domaines... L'apnée lui résiste encore. »

Lui envoyant un regard glacial - le dixième sûrement en une heure - il se laissa glisser sous l'eau, les yeux ambrés fixés sur l'horloge qui tournait.

0:17:00

0:17:26

0:17:54

0:18:12

0:18:21

0:18:29

 _0:18:32._

Il émergea en s'empressant de respirer, Hermione jaugeant avec une fausse neutralité sa minute et demi.

« - Pas mal, pas mal. Pourrait faire mieux.

\- Pourrait faire mieux ? Une minute et demi sous l'eau, petite... Petite ! »

Il comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui lorsqu'il remarqua son léger sourire en coin tandis qu'il se rapprochait, son propre sourire éclosant sur ses lèvres. « - Mais quelle vile Serpentarde, cette Granger...

\- Hermione, le coupa ladite Hermione.

Draco se figea, comprenant tout de suite avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne t'appellerais pas par ton prénom, Grang-Peti-Truc.

\- Truc, sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne t'appellerais pas par ton prénom, insista-t-il. Tu restes Granger et je ne veux pas que tu sois Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas t'avouer que nous avons passé un moment sympa, que je ne suis pas la Je-Sais-Tout que tu détestes et qui te le rend bien, parce que je ne suis peut-être pas la tête de turc et la parfaite imbécile que tu aurais espéré que je sois ?

\- Je...

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment non plus comme je le croyais. _Draco_.»

Il grimaça. Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de celle qu'il avait haïe, dont il s'était moqué, qui avait en quelque sorte occupé ses pensées lorsque leurs affrontements de répliques et de mauvais tours imposaient un minimum de réflexion, c'était... trop.

Juste trop.

« - Nous ne sommes pas amis, précisa-t-il. Inutilement peut-être. Il préférait mettre les points sur les I.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ? Les insultes, les moqueries, les "farces" ou que tu ais tenté de me noyer tout à l'heure ?

\- Noyer, noyer, c'est un mot trop grand pour une bouche aussi petite.

\- Oh pardon. M'entraîner de force sous l'eau afin que je ne puisse plus respirer que mon coeur s'arrête te laissant obligé d'expliquer pourquoi tu es avec un cadavre à minuit dans une piscine. »

Sa réplique arracha un nouveau sourire à Draco, qui s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Elle balança ses jambes dans l'eau, projetant un peu de gouttelettes.

« - Je suis sûrement trop fleur bleue. J'aurais du prendre Poufsouffle au final, mais... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie que le temps s'arrête en ce moment ?

\- Tu verras, Granger, quand tu en auras assez de mes remarques et de mon visage parfait, tu regretteras ton voeu, plaisanta-t-il.

\- On a grandi trop vite. Encore quelques mois et boum. Le monde de dehors. Plus de Poudlard, jamais. Qui sait si je reverrais des gens comme Luna, Ginny ? Ron et Harry même. On ne sait pas. On ne peut pas savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, protesta le blond. On est dans une piscine, il doit être une heure du matin et tu es avec moi. Que rêver de mieux ? »

Elle lui balança un coup de coude léger dans l'épaule alors qu'il grimaçait exagérément de douleur. D'une fausse douleur.

Et regarda encore l'eau, perdue.

« - Je sais que je ne devrais pas y penser, mais... C'est trop difficile. C'est trop effrayant.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'on essaye de profiter maintenant. Parce qu'après, ça sera trop tard. »

Il marqua une pause. Reprit. « - Tu es surprenante Granger. Tu me fais penser à Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas un compliment !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Que crois-tu d'elle ?

\- Elle est idiote, a peur de grossir et donc n'est jamais dans la salle commune, entichée de toi et mesquine.

\- Et toi bien ancrée dans tes stéréotypes et aveugle pour y croire. Pansy prévoit de devenir connue dans le domaine de la mode, donc néglige ses études pour se concentrer sur toutes les informations qu'elle trouvera sur ça. Elle passe toute l'heure des repas à la bibliothèque pour ne pas être vue par les autres qui jugeraient. Elle a été la première à me dire qu'elle et moi ça ne marcherait pas, tout en essayant de me frapper, et ... Mesquine. C'est vrai. Mais c'est une Serpentard.

\- Alors je pense que je peux prendre ta remarque comme un compliment, sourit-elle.

Hermione le fixa une seconde. Cette soirée... Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait été idiote, plongée dans ses clichés et ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne regretterait jamais d'être descendue à cette piscine ce jour là. De s'être décidée.

Draco se tourna vers elle en remarquant son regard persistant. Sourit. « - On m'observe, intéressée ?

\- Peut-être. Intéressé ?

\- Peut-être, plaisanta-t-il. Ne te moque pas Grangie, je sais que ton futur comporte une ribambelle de roux et d'un Weas-laid qui te regardera t'occuper de toute faire, finit-il dégoûté.

\- Ron sort avec Lavande, confia Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Simplement comme ça.

« Ça change tout alors »

Hermione se perdit à regarder une nouvelle fois le blond. Il était magnifique - le savait et l'avait toujours été. Ce qui empêchait les Gryffondor et certaines autres des maisons étaient sa vanité et son caractère intenable. Qu'elle commençait peut-être à apprécier. Peut-être. C'était bien trop tôt et elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Et l'éclairage tamisé de la piscine faisait luire les petites gouttelettes rescapées sur son torse et ses épaules, en particulier une qui coulait jusqu'à son caleçon. Elle la suivit du regard, avant de le remonter brutalement, le plongeant dans celui anthracite de Draco.

« Ça change tout » confirma-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui.

Il se pencha à son tour, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. _Hermione._ »

* * *

 **C'est un Os un peu particulier pour moi avec une histoire fin vous comprenez. Ou pas, mais c'est peu important. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Que je sache si en faire d'autre vous plairait ;)  
**

 **Bisous,**

 **Ska.**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouvel OS de la même trempe qu' **Ocean** ! J'avais dit il y a longtemps que j'en ferais peut-être un autre, et bien, _voilà._

 _XOXO, Enjoy it._

* * *

 **Phosphenes**

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hermione n'était pas de ses adolescents qui s'éclipsaient de leurs chambres le soir venu, qui se faufilaient dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard pour fuir l'étroitesse de ce pensionnat.

Elle savait qu'ils y avait ceux qui ne vivaient que pour la noirceur de la nuit, sentir l'air frais sur son visage et ce frisson léger d'adrénaline devant le risque de se faire prendre. Elle n'était pas de ceux là. Elle était celle qui finissait sa nuit le nez entre les pages antiques d'un vieux livre, respirant l'odeur de vieillerie à défaut d'une fumée de cigarette.

Sauf que c'était venu comme ça, ça l'avait frappée.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une journée horrible. Une comme les autres, ennuyante. Comme toujours.

Alors elle avait fermé son livre, avait attrapé un paquet à Ginny en croisant les doigts pour ne pas la réveiller et avait enfilé un peignoir sur son uniforme, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Ça n'avait pas été dur, elle connaissait le chemin par coeur.

Il devait être dans les environs de trois ou quatre heure du matin, la froideur de novembre empêchait le soleil de se lever déjà et tout les autres fraudeurs devaient dormir.

Elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, de souffler sa fumée mentholée en regardant le ciel noirci par la nuit et les quelques étoiles rayonner faiblement.

La brune tira un peu maladroitement une cigarette de son paquet, batailla avec le briquet avec un léger sourire amusé. Elle paraissait idiote à vouloir jouer les grandes. Comme cette petite fille qui met les robes de sa mère, ou essaye ses rouges à lèvres. Elle finit néanmoins par réussir à allumer l'embout, grimaçant sans pour autant s'étrangler à la première bouffée.

« Mais si ce n'est pas Granger !

\- Malfoy. Evidemment, soupira-t-elle sans se retourner.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un qui lui en voulait là haut. Parce que oui, forcément, le jour où elle se décidait à y aller, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Malfoy.

Le contraire l'aurait presque surprise.

Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa première cigarette. La goût de menthe lui piquait légèrement la langue, l'intérieur de sa bouche ressentait une certaine chaleur et la nicotine lui brûlait légèrement les sinus, son nez se fronçant devant la légère piqûre ressentie. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant s'envoler la fumée, l'apaisement venant au fur et à mesure.

« - Elle fume, en plus ! hallucina le blond, s'installant sur le banc à côté d'elle, avec un sourire moqueur. Alors Grangie, on joue dans la cour des grands maintenant ?

\- Tu tires vraiment ton plaisir dans ce genre de chose, hein... marmonna-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder, soufflant en même temps une traînée grise.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? D'autres se défoncent à la cocaïne, ma drogue à moi est de voir ton visage gonfler de colère à chaque nouvelle remarque. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne relevant même pas, portant une seconde fois sa cigarette à la bouche avant de fermer lesdits yeux le temps d'une seconde. Et d'inspirer profondément, la fumée s'échappant par vagues grises de sa bouche mi-ouverte.

La nicotine, le St-Graal de l'apaisement.

Hermione balaya le parc des yeux, distraitement. A ses côtés, Malfoy fils avait tiré également une cigarette du paquet de Ginny, se servant sans gêne en la coinçant entre ses lèvres.

« - Et si tu me disais ce que tu foutais ici, Grangie ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle. Elle haussa ensuite un sourcil, se tournant vers lui avec un rictus amusé. Et pourquoi est-ce que je te confierais mes états d'âmes Malfoy ? Pour te moquer davantage ?

\- Tu me vexes, protesta-t-il. N'ai-je pas l'air totalement innocent ?

\- Non.

\- Bien vu, lui accorda-t-il, soufflant sa fumée. Elle s'échappa dans la nuit, ajoutant un peu de gris autour d'eux, alors qu'elle soupirait.

Malfoy.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis. Certainement pas. Mais ennemi, non plus. Ils n'avaient pas dix ans, ils n'étaient pas des "ennemis" juré. C'était... un mépris tacite et réciproque. Sa présence ici étant alors d'autant plus étrange.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, appréciant ce qu'elle voyait.

Hermione avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, elle n'était pas idiote. Chacun pouvait voir la beauté glaciale dans la mâchoire dessinée, les yeux anthracites et les mèches pâles, mais ça valait ce que ça valait. Une beauté froide. Bien trop froide.

Et l'individu se chargeait d'annuler tout vos fantasmes dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« - Je suis sérieux, Grangie. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait quitter ta grotte ?

\- Je suis aussi humaine, tu sais.

\- Quel scoop ! Il faut alerter les infos. Allez. Je ne plaisante pas, insista-t-il en écrasant le mégot rougeoyant de sa semelle.

Elle le fusilla du regard, imitant son geste, se cala plus confortablement dans le banc.

« - J'avais envie, c'est tout. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais envie de marcher dans la nuit. La cigarette... » Elle haussa les épaules.  
« N'est qu'un bonus. Content ?

\- Un bonus dévergondant, la gratifia-t-il d'un clin d'oeil. Et assez oui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Parce que tu pensais que j'allais te raconter ma vie ? »

Il se mit à rire, alors qu'elle le dévisageait d'un regard noir, avant de se lever et de ramasser le paquet. Autant le rendre à Ginny, elle n'avait pas prévu de l'utiliser en entier. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta de rire et l'agrippa par la manche de son peignoir, alors qu'elle se retournait, un mélange entre agacée et lassée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Il lui indiqua de se rasseoir d'un signe de tête, alors qu'elle se dégageait de son emprise, le fixant avec incompréhension.

Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait rester avec lui ?

« - Attends, reste, Grangie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et ne m'appelle pas Grangie, siffla Hermione.

\- Okay, okay. Reste, Hermione. » Il grimaça en prononçant son prénom, secouant ensuite la tête comme pour effacer ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle le regarda une demi-seconde, avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent en un sourire amusé.

« - Très bien. Mais alors raconte-moi pourquoi le grand Malfoy a-t-il quitté son dortoir pour s'asseoir dans le parc, seul à quatre heure du matin, accepta-t-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment agaçante comme fille, tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai connu pire de ta part, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Alors ? »

Il abdiqua en soupirant, piochant une nouvelle Marlboro dans le paquet qu'elle avait à la main.

« - Allez, rassis-toi, Grang- rassis-toi. »

Elle lui sourit, fugacement, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant. A présent qu'elle n'avait terminé sa cigarette, l'impression de chaleur s'était étouffée et elle ressentait plus intensément la morsure du froid, la faisant frissonner.

Malfoy lui soupira une fois de plus avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - J'ai reçu une lettre - Il s'arrêta. Granger, je te jure que si tu en parles à quelqu'un...

\- Je ne dirais rien. Tu le sais, ajouta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, justement, on ne sait jamais rien. - Nous ne sommes pas des serpents nous, protesta la jeune fille - Bref. J'ai reçu une lettre, mon père veut qu'après Poudlard, je... Il soupira. Il croit que je veux faire du droit, il a envoyé mes CV à ma place à toutes ou presque les prestigieuses écoles. Il veut me pistonner, rit-il amèrement.

\- Et où est le problème ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Je me moque de ses écoles. Ça fait terriblement cliché, n'est-ce pas, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est de faire les Beaux-Arts. Mais un Malfoy... Il rit jaune une seconde fois, ses yeux démentant son rire. Un Malfoy ne peut pas être un vulgaire... artiste, n'est-ce pas ? Un Malfoy doit être noble, doit faire médecine, droit, doit s'assurer un avenir. »

Malfoy s'arrêta encore. Il tira sur sa cigarette avec amertume, n'ajoutant pas un mot de plus. Hermione ne disait pas qu'elle l'appréciait, mais... Elle compatissait, comprenait. Elle ne lui aurait jamais dit, la fierté du blond prenant sûrement le dessus en l'envoyant valser avec une insulte ou une moquerie, mais elle compatissait.

Et c'était différent de le prendre en pitié.

Alors elle s'aventura à poser une main sur son bras, alors qu'il détournait le regard.

« - Il faut croire que la vie des aristocrates n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille. Surprenant hein ? cracha-t-il. On ne nage pas toujours dans l'or et le bonheur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit-elle.

\- Non, mais tu le penses. Qui ne le pense pas ici ? »

Il se tût, refusant d'en dire plus.

« - Est-ce que le grand Malfoy serait en train de geindre sur son sort ? De s'auto-apitoyer ? se moqua-t-elle faussement - en partie pour le tirer de ses idées noires.

Il se retourna avec un visage indigné, sa fierté en ayant pris un coup.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Et gémir que la vie est vraiment trop injuste, tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Granger, je vais te balancer dans le grand lac, la menaça-t-il. »

Elle rit, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, en le dévisageant avec incrédulité.

« - Je demande à voir ça !

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Tu ne serais pas capable de me soulever, insista-t-elle.

\- Je veux bien admettre que tu n'as pas la taille fine, Granger, mais tu sous-estimes la puissante force de Draco Malfoy, se moqua l'intéressé, lui rendant son regard mi-amusé mi-sceptique le mettant au défi.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, alors qu'il se levait, retroussant ses manches. Il la fixa une seconde, comme pour se demander comment il allait faire, avant de l'attraper par les avant-bras pour la mettre debout. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise, alors qu'il l'attrapait ensuite pour la jeter sur son épaule, marchant d'un pas résolu vers le lac.

Hermione cribla son dos de coups de poing, essayant de crier silencieusement.

« - Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! Lâche-moi ! Malfoy ! s'égosilla-t-elle, essayant de se débattre. Lâche-moi ! Malfoy !

\- Tu as parié, Grangie !

\- J'ARRÊTE LE PARI ! LÂCHE-MOI, LÂÂCHE-MOI MALFOY ! »

Il se mit à rire, continuant de l'emporter vers le grand lac noir alors qu'elle criait de plus en plus - sans trop de bruit non plus histoire de ne pas alerter toute l'école - se débattant pour qu'il la lâche. Malfoy marcha sur la pelouse entourant le lac, alors qu'Hermione commençait vraiment à craindre qu'il ne la jette dans l'eau.

Elle avait arrêté de plaisanter, ses habits seraient totalement trempés et inutilisable, et elle n'avait aucun uniforme propre de rechange.

« - Ça t'apprendra à ne plus faire de paris idiots ! continua-t-il, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

Il s'arrêta à la lisière du lac, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de hurler pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu faire s'il l'avait vraiment poussé dans le l-

SPLASH.

Hermione sentit la morsure glaciale du froid s'emparer de ses membres, se glisser sous ses vêtements et les gorger d'eau alors que ses poumons se remplissaient d'une eau noire qui n'avait franchement rien de ragoûtant. Elle frappa le fond de la vase d'un coup de pied pour revenir à la surface, sa respiration bloquée et ses bras s'agitant autour d'elle pour brasser l'eau.

Ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

Elle perça la surface en prenant une grande goulée d'air frais, le liquide noir gouttant sur son visage, ses cheveux trempés collant à sa peau et devant ses yeux. Hermione les repoussa d'un geste de la main, fusillant du regard l'immense imbécile qui s'esclaffait - du moins à la manière Malfoy- sur la berge en la regardant tenter de revenir.

Elle le regarda avec fureur avant de sourire et de mimer un cri de surprise horrifiée. Elle se débattit faussement dans l'eau, comme si elle se faisait entraîner dessous, alors qu'elle voyait le sourire du blond tomber. Elle poussa un deuxième cri silencieux, tandis qu'il jetait sa veste pour se précipiter à l'intérieur du lac, paniqué.

Ce fut quand il arriva à sa hauteur qu'elle arrêta de gesticuler, le dévisageant avec un sourire crâneur et qu'il s'arrêtait net. Malfoy la dévisagea avec u mélange de colère et d'amusement, alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour rire.

« - Malfoy est tout de même gentlemen ! C'est que tu allais me sauver, prince charmant sauveur de noyées ?

\- J'aurais dû te laisser te démerder dans ton lac, marmonna-t-il en essorant ses cheveux, agacé. J'ai pigé la morale. »

Elle sourit, le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

« - Mais qui m'y a jetée ?

\- Il doit toujours arriver quelque chose à la princesse pour qu'on puisse la sauver, prétendit-il en finissant par esquisser un sourire amusé.

\- Alors c'est que tu joues à la fois le dragon et le prince. »

Hermione se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Vu qu'elle était déjà trempée, autant en profiter pour faire trempette.

« - Regarde le côté positif, douche gratuite.

\- Je m'en serais passé. »

Il l'imita, plongeant la tête sous l'eau, avant de percer la surface en s'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé. Hermione rit devant ce spectacle, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil en envoyant de l'eau dans sa direction.

Ils s'agitèrent quelques minutes dans l'eau, avant de se contenter de s'essorer les cheveux et de sortir - à grande peine - du lac noir.

Le froid commençait vraiment à atteindre Hermione, s'engouffrant sous son uniforme et son peignoir mouillé. A sa grande surprise, Malfoy lui lança sa veste - il n'était pas au point de lui donner en main propre - avant qu'ils ne décident de faire un tour dans le parc pour se dégourdir les jambes et accessoirement faire sécher leurs vêtements avant de rentrer.

« - Si on m'avait dit que je passerais un moment avec toi, glissa Hermione, sur le ton de l'amusement.

\- Et moi donc, Grangie, et moi donc. Mais je peux reconnaître que tu n'es pas aussi agaçante et ennuyante que ton image ne renvoie. Presque.

\- C'est bien trop d'honneur, rit-elle. Et j'ajouterais que tu n'es presque pas l'odieux connard que tu t'amuses à être en général. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers elle avec une grimace.

« - Odieux connard, vraiment ?

\- Tu dois avouer que nous n'avons jamais été en très bon termes, avança Hermione. Entre les insultes, les moqueries, les regards noirs dans les couloirs et les coups en douce destinés à nous faire mutuellement virer.

\- Comment ça ? » Il s'arrêta la regardant avec perplexité. « - Tu veux dire que ces convocations chez Mc Go', c'était de votre faute ?

\- Boulette, sourit avec excuse la brune. Je peux citer lors de notre deuxième année, le colorant dans le shampooing de Flitwick avec l'oubli d'un badge Serpentard dans ses appartements. Goyle peut perdre ses badges très facilement, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Et ensuite c'est nous qui avons été envoyé à Serpentard ! hallucina le blond. Et nous qui pensions que c'était Goyle qui avait voulu essayer de se rendre intéressant !

\- Les Gryffondors ont aussi plusieurs facettes »glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Il la regarda avec amusement.

Draco laissa son regard courir sur les formes que révélaient les vêtements trempés, sa veste limitant les dégâts. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas trouver cette fille attirante, n'importe qui de censé dirait la même chose.

Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, n'avait pas le physique parfait d'Astoria, les boucles blondes de Daphné ou le visage parfaitement sculpté des deux soeurs. Elle n'était pas facile à vivre non plus, plutôt dans le genre adorablement agaçante. Elle n'était pas la minceur incarnée, avait deux trois petites rondeurs qui s'effaceraient avec le temps. Ou non. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

ll y avait d'autres critères. Beaucoup d'autres.

Comme cette fossette lorsqu'elle riait, l'éclat d'or de ses yeux quand elle souriait malicieusement. Son sourire. Le tissu pâle qui dévoilait une épaule menue, la naissance d'une gorge, ses longues jambes. Son sourire. Ses remarques amusées, la façon dont elle se moquait gentiment. Son sourire.

Son sourire.

« - J'ai toujours trouvé ce système stupide, avoua-t-il. Comment un simple test peut-il décider de ton caractère ? Cela veut dire que tu ne changes pas du'n poil en sept ans ? C'est idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément logique, concéda-t-elle. Mais il donne les bases de ton caractère. Celles qui ne changent pas.

\- Comme ?

\- Si tu as un esprit logique, expliqua-t-elle, si tu es plus du genre rêveur. Si tu apportes grands crédits à l'intelligence, si tu es ambitieux, courageux. Ce genre de choses. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« - La vie ne se résume pas à quatre types de caractères. Ou à savoir que vu que tu portes les couleurs vertes et argent, et bien, forcément, tu haïras les rouges et or. »

Hermione s'arrête. Elle jette un regard sur le château, sur son absence de lumière. Se retourne enfin vers Draco. Ses cheveux commencent déjà à sécher, frisottant légèrement ce qui l'amuse. Qui aurait cru que Malfoy n'ait pas de parfaits cheveux lisses ? Elle le dévisage quelques secondes, profite de l'obscurité pour mater sans vergogne celui qui l'accompagne.

Elle finit par sourire, se lancer.

La jeune fille se penche vers lui, embrasse doucement le coin de sa lèvre avant de sourire, amusée.

« - Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas de prouver que c'est faux, Draco _?_ »


End file.
